Two halves
by Three Days Grace Fan
Summary: It's a D.N.Angel romance story between..... Well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Separation

Well here's chapter one! Sorry the story doesn't have an offical name yet. It's my first 3rd person story in awhile so take pity. Oh and if ya don't like yaoi don't read. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own D.N.Angel or the characters.

* * *

In the home of the Niwa's Daisuke Niwa was sleeping soundly. Wiz curled up in his arms. Dark on the other hand could not fall asleep. He wanted his own body. So many thoughts raced through his head. Morning came,  
Daisuke woke up, and Dark was extremely tired.

**Morning Dark.  
Ugh... Morning.  
What's the matter with you?  
I couldn't sleep.  
Why not?  
I want my own body.**

"But Dark that's impossible!" Daisuke exclaimed.

**We won't know til you ask Emiko.**

So Daisuke got dressed and went down stairs to ask his mom. His mom was currently cleaning the kitchen.

"Morning Dai," She said cheerfully.

"Hey Mom?" Daisuke asked,"Can Dark be separated from me?"

"Yes. Why do you want to be apart?" She questioned.

"Dark wants to be separated."

"Well then you come with me down to the basement."

They walked down the long flight of stairs. Finally they reached the bottom.

"Okay Dai just stand there."

He was unsure of what would happen, but he stood there.

"Atana co ta mena annah zo cleme to apa za!"

She banged a staff on the floor and a radiant white light engulfed them. The light faded away and Daisuke asked,"Did it work?"

On the other side of him stood the phantom thief, finally he had his own body. They looked at each other then Dark shouted,"I'm free!"

Then a wave of tiredness washed over the now freed thief. So he fell to the floor finally asleep.

"Dai could you bring him up stairs?"

"Okay..."

Thus Daisuke lugged Dark up the stairs and placed him on the couch.

* * *

And thus ends chapter 1. Please review. 


	2. A Wet Incounter

Well here we are! Chapter 2. I hope you've all been enjoying it so far. So here's what you've been waiting for!

* * *

At around eight in the morning Dark finally woke up. 

"Uhh... what happened?"

Dark thought and then remembered falling asleep. Meanwhile Daisuke was upstairs about to take a shower.  
For him it was strange not having Dark inside of him. But he figured he'd get used to it. At this moment Dark decided to take a shower to wake up.

He dragged himself up the stairs and into Daisuke's room. Unforunately when Dark pulled back the shower curtain not knowing Daisuke was behind it he froze. Daisuke turned around as Dark's heart beat faster. Then as if Dark had been struck by lightning he ran out of the bathroom.

He leaned on a wall heart pounding and face flushed. Daisuke's heart was also pounding hard. What was this feeling? Dark was gasping for breath. What had just happened? He stood there for a few more minutes. Then slid down to the floor.

Daisuke had stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and layed down on his bed. Dark was still slouched against the wall. They fell into an akward silence.

"So... Daisuke?" Dark asked.

"Yes... Dark?" Daisuke answered.

"The wheather's nice huh?"

"Yeah it is..."

Hours upon hours of silenced passed until Emiko shouted,"Dark! Daisuke! Come down for dinner!"

That night at the Niwa residence dinner was awfully silent. Dark and Daisuke picked at their food.

"Dark, Dai is everything alright?" Emiko asked worriedly.

Dark and Daisuke both replied,"I'm not hungry."

"Oh... okay."

They both went into their separate rooms. Laying down on his bed the phantom thief sighed. Why was he feeling so akward around Daisuke? It couldn't have been because of the shower... could it? Soon after thinking this he decided to sleep.

Daisuke on the other hand was already off in dreamland.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Please review. I'll work on the next chap as soon as I can.


	3. The Night Alone

Next chapter hope you like it!

* * *

In the morning Dark was peaceffully dreaming. He was dreaming of Daisuke. Unfortunately he awoke with a jolt and was panting. In his dream Daisuke had gotten stolen away by Krad, never to be seen again. But soon Dark relaxed.

He leaned against the headboard only to jolt up again. He heard a familiar voice shout,"Hi Daisuke!"

Who was that at the door? Dark left the room to find out. In the hallway Daisuke had opened the door to see Risa standing there. She asked,"May I come in?"

"Um... well... I don't think-"

Risa had already made her way into the house. Soon Dark had made his way to the living room. His eyes widened when he saw Risa. He turned away, but before he could get out of the room Risa screamed,"DARK!"

And soon enough he was stuck in her vice like grip.

"I-I... can't... breath..." Dark gasped.

He struggled to escape from her, but his efforts failed. Daisuke was unsure of what to do. He thought and thought. No ideas came to his mind so he said,"H-Hey Risa... do you want to see Dark's-"

"Yes!"

She let go of Dark who had started turning a light shade of blue.

"Uh... Risa you didn't let me finish..."

Luckily before Risa could say anything there was aknock on the door. Daisuke opened the door.

"Hi Riku."

"Morning Daisuke. Is Risa here?"

He noded and let her in.

"Risa why are you here? We're supposed to be at home!"

"Aww... But Riku I just came over to ask Daisuke if he wanted to come to our house tonight to look out for Dark but Dark's already here!"

Riku glanced over and said,"So?"

"So... anyways would you still like to come over tonight?"

"Okay..."

"Okay! Well we'll see you then!"

Finally Risa and Riku left. Emiko came into the room.

"ah Dark! I wanted to tell you that I'm going out tonight so I won't be back until eleven."

"So I'll have the house to myself?"

He smirked.

"Why? Where's Dai going?"

She turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm going over to Riku's and Risa's house tonight."

"I see. Well then Dark looks like you'll be by yourself tonight."

Later that day.

Dark was now sitting on the couch browsing through TV channels.

"News, commercial, boring, boring, ah, Moonlight."

Dark sat there until he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. Standing before him was the Homicidal Blonde, Krad.

"Wow, I'm amazed your actually atempting to enter a house the civilized way. But what the heck do you want anyway?"

"I came to gloat in your face."

"Why?"

"Because I have my own body now!"

"So?"

"So? I bet you're jealous!"

"No, not at all."

"Well why not?"

"Because I already have my own body. Now get out of my face before I slam that stupid pony tail in the door!"

Krad cringed a little.

"one..."

"You wouldn't..."

"Two..."

"Would you?"

"Three."

And with that Dark grabbed Krad's hair and slammed it into the door.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid blonde..."

He flopped back down on the couch.

"DARK! Ow... ow..."

"Krad just give up!"

"Never! Ow!"

Dark just ignored him.

"How about a compromise?"

"What kind?"

"I shut up, you let me come in."

"Fine..."

He got back up to open the door. When he did Krad walked into the house rubbing the back of his head. Dark and Krad now both sat on the couch. Dark's face looked troubled. He had been worried about Daisuke ever since that dream.

"Okay I know I said I wouldn't talk, but what's wrong?"

"You didn't hurt Daisuke in any way did you?"

"No, why? Are you worried about him?" He asked mockingly.

"Hmm? Oh... not really..."

"So then why are you worried?"

"You'd mock me."

"I promise I won't."

"Well the thing is I've been feeling akward around Daisuke and I don't know why..."

"Oh my gosh! You're in love with Daisuke!" He snickered.

"No I'm not... I'm not gay!"

"Admit it! Your in love with Daisuke!" Krad happily taunted.

Dark felt blush spread across his face and he said,"Get... out."

"Why? Did I upset my little Mousy?"

"Just get out!"

"Okay!"

Krad left quickly so he wouldn't get his hair stuck in the door again. Dark sighed wondering what Daisuke was doing. At the same moment Daisuke was wondering about Dark. They both missed each other. They just didn't know how much yet.

* * *

Just so ya know Krad's obviously ooc. The next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!


	4. Rude Awakenings

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And please review I'm happy when I get them.

* * *

Daisuke road his bike home that morning. It was summer vacation so there wasn't any school. When he got home he saw Dark asleep on the couch holding the remote against his chest. He looked so peaceful. Too bad the peace was broken when Dark awoke screaming Daisuke's name. Daisuke jumped and fell onto the floor. 

"D-Dark... are you... okay?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Why did he keep having these dreams? Over the next few days Dark's dreams got worse and it started to show.  
He was tired, crabby, and a little skittish. He had tried sleeping pills that didn't work... What hadn't he tried?

"Morning Dark!"

He figeted and said,"Be quiet Daisuke... I was almost asleep..."

"Sorry... You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"I haven't been able to sleep through the entire night..."

"Why not?"

"I keep having strange dreams."

"What about?"

"Uhmm... y-you..."

The enitre day passed in silence. And once again Dark couldn't sleep. There was a knock on the door. Dark wondered who would be up this late.

"Come in..."

The door slowly opened to reveal Daisuke.

"What're you doing up so late?"

"Well you said you were having trouble sleeping so I came to keep you company."

"Well then have a seat..."

Daisuke sat next to Dark. Dark was getting drowsy. His head had found a resting place on Daisuke's shoulder.

"I... think I'll... just rest... my... eyes..."

Dark fell asleep and a gentle smile went across Daisuke's face. He liked it like this and wished they could stay together forever. Soon enough he fell asleep too. When Dark woke up the next morning he found himself snuggled next to Daisuke and that freaked him out a little.

He would've moved away, if only Daisuke didn't have his head rested upon his. His heart was beating faster than usual. But why? He had known Daisuke for a long time... so why would he be getting nervous around him?  
Maybe Krad was right? Ahh... who cares it's kinda nice... being this close to him.

He sighed quietly. He felt Daisuke stir, but Dark didn't dare move. He didn't want to. Daisuke opened his eyes.  
It looked like Dark was still sleeping. They stayed there for quite awhile. That is until Dark opened his eyes.

"Morning Dark."

"Good morning... Daisuke."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes... But Daisuke... could you come again tonight?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks... for staying with me."

"It's no problem."

Daisuke laft and Dark sighed wondering if he could ever get closer to him.

* * *

The end of chapter 4! There will probably only be 1 more chapter after this. 


	5. Together Once Again

Last chapter sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it!

* * *

It was night, the moon was high, and Dark was sitting in bed gazing out the window. His mind was set on Daisuke. He liked having him close to him. It was like they were one again. He wouldn't really want to be in the same body. He wouldn't be able to hold Daisuke if he was. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in Daisuke."

He came in and sat next to Dark.

"Why are you up so late?"

"I was... thinking."

He laid down. He really liked having Dark near him... If only he-  
Daisuke was now staring up into beautiful violet eyes. Blush spread across his face. Dark really wanted to kiss him. He had fallen in love with Daisuke. Daisuke was waiting for Dark to do something, but what if he didn't?

Daisuke leaned up to be met with soft lips. He wrapped his arms around Dark's neck. Neither of them wanted to let go. Slowly they pulled away .

"Daisuke... Please stay with me and never leave..."

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

Dark laid down next to Daisuke. He wrapped his arms around him not willing to let go. They slept peacefully and felt like they were one again.

* * *

The end. As you can probably see with my stories I love happy endings. Anyway please review. And the next story will be Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


End file.
